This invention is an improvement over the evaporative cooler described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,366. The cooler described in that patent includes a molded plastic base, a molded plastic top cap, and four molded plastic side panels which are provided with louvers. The blower and other functional components of the cooler are mounted on the base inside of the side panels, and the top cap is mounted on the blower housing with or without using corner support rods. The louver panels interfit with the base and the top cap and are releasably attached to the top cap by rotating latches.
In accordance with the invention the base is provided with a downwardly extending molded leg at each corner, and the top cap is provided with a molded recess at each corner. A plurality of coolers can be stacked by inserting the legs of the upper cooler into the recesses of the lower cooler. Adjustable leg extensions can be attached to the legs for mounting the cooler on a sloping roof. Latches are pivotally mounted on the corners of the base and the top cap for holding the side panels of the cooler together. Each latch is engageable with a molded latch bracket on each pair of adjacent side panels.